The Ark Files : l'abominable Père Noël
by Chawia
Summary: À l'occasion d'un déplacement à New York de Judy et Michael Winchester, Ark va être confronté à l'un des challenges les plus difficiles de sa carrière...


**Note** : Cet OS fait référence à des personnages présents uniquement dans le manga, à partir du volume 8. En voici une rapide présentation :

**Judy Winchester** : c'est une actrice hollywoodienne de renommée internationale. Elle est mariée à K (Claude K Winchester) et ils ont un petit garçon de quatre ou cinq ans, Michael.  
**Ark** : C'est le garde du corps de Judy. Il a fait partie des services spéciaux américains et connaît bien K. Il est dévoué corps et âme à sa patronne qui le manipule de toutes les manières possibles. Il a une armée d'hommes de main dont j'ai ici inventé les noms.

Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes à tout le monde !

* * *

La journée touche à sa fin ; dans quelques minutes, il sera minuit et le 23 décembre naissant prendra définitivement la place du jour qui l'a précédé. Une nouvelle journée commencera, apportant son lot de joies et de peines, de bonnes de mauvaises choses. Pour la plupart des gens, le 22 décembre sera oublié.

Ark, lui, ne l'oubliera pas. D'ailleurs, dans le silence profond de la chambre qu'il occupe, dans le luxueux appartement des Van der Halt, il s'applique à taper sur son ordinateur portable le compte-rendu des événements de la journée écoulée. Pendu à un cintre, un costume éclatant de père Noël met une note incongrue dans la pièce sobre, soigneusement rangée, où une valise de cuir noir voisine avec un costume noir nettement plié. De temps en temps, Ark s'interrompt et se lève sans bruit de son petit bureau pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce voisine, dans laquelle ne s'entend que le souffle paisible et confiant d'un enfant endormi. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, le garde du corps chevronné attaché au service de Judy Winchester s'en retourne dans sa chambre et se remet à son journal.

«** SAMEDI 22 DÉCEMBRE**

Journée assez particulière aujourd'hui. Je ne parle pas de tout ce qui s'est passé et du drame qui a pu être évité in extremis ; je tremble rien qu'à y repenser. J'entends simplement par là que ce jour était spécial car madame Judy et monsieur Michael l'ont passé à New York, ce qui représentait pour moi un petit challenge. Loin de Los Angeles, je ne peux pas compter sur la totalité de mes effectifs, ce qui m'oblige à chaque fois à me livrer à de savants calculs afin de déterminer qui emmener avec moi. J'ai fini par sélectionner Connolly et Rodriguez, le premier pour sa discrétion et son sens de l'observation, le second pour sa force brute et sa capacité de destruction – il faut toujours envisager toutes les éventualités. Et moi, bien entendu. À nous trois, nous formons une fine équipe. Madame Judy paraît ne pas se rendre compte des convoitises qu'elle excite ; à l'entendre, il n'y a jamais aucun danger nulle part, elle est si insouciante ! J'aurais pu l'écouter quand elle m'a dit que ma seule présence suffirait, mais monsieur Michael était avec elle et je n'ai pas voulu prendre le moindre risque. La sécurité de cet enfant me tient à cœur plus que tout.

Nous sommes partis tous les cinq hier en fin d'après-midi, dans un petit jet de location, pour arriver à New York aux alentours de 21 heures. Le grand luxe, cet avion, mais madame Judy n'est pas regardante lorsqu'il s'agit du confort de sa famille. Monsieur Michael a été très sage durant les quatre heures qu'a duré le vol – nettement plus, je dois le dire, que mes deux subordonnés, installés au fond de la carlingue et qui jouaient en réseau sur leur console portable. Et à quoi, je vous le donne en mille ? À un jeu ridicule mettant en scène des plombiers moustachus et des princesses à falbalas juchés sur des karts. Stupide, vraiment, et leurs gloussements sans finesse l'étaient plus encore. À leur âge, ils devraient avoir honte.

À l'aéroport de La Guardia, une limousine grand standing nous attendait, conduite par une sorte d'échalas à l'air funèbre qui s'est présenté comme étant le chauffer de monsieur et madame Van der Halt, nos hôtes.

Sonia Van der Halt est une amie de madame Judy. Ce n'est pas une actrice mais la femme d'un magnat de la finance, et elles se sont rencontrées voilà quelques années à l'occasion de la présentation d'un de ces films horriblement barbants réalisé par un de ces types pleins de prises de tête et de problèmes existentiels qui hantent l'intelligentsia new-yorkaise. Les invités avaient eu l'air d'adorer ; pour ma part, je me suis profondément ennuyé mais ce que j'aime, c'est l'action. Parlez-moi d'un bon vieux _Dirty Harry_ !

Pour en revenir à mon propos, madame Judy et Sonia Van der Halt se sont découvert beaucoup d'affinités et sont restées en contact ; et si nous nous sommes rendus à New York, c'est pour une action caritative. En effet, madame Van der Halt est la présidente d'une fondation d'aide à l'enfance qui œuvre pour la création de bibliothèques et la mise en place de soutien scolaire dans les quartiers défavorisés de New York et d'autres grandes villes du pays. Elle a proposé à son amie de participer au grand gala qu'elle organise chaque année afin de récolter des fonds, et tout naturellement, la femme de cœur qu'est madame Judy a accepté avec joie. Mettre sa notoriété au service d'une noble cause, quoi de plus gratifiant ? Comme il fallait s'y attendre, tout le gratin local s'est empressé de s'inscrire à la soirée tant la chance d'approcher autrement une star de l'aura de madame Judy est rare. À l'heure où je tape ces lignes, la fondation a certainement dû récolter beaucoup d'argent.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement s'est effectué en silence ; monsieur Michael ouvrait de grands yeux à la vue des gratte-ciels new-yorkais, si différents de ceux de Los Angeles. Même s'il voyage fréquemment en compagnie de sa maman, chaque déplacement demeure pour lui une aventure et New York est une ville surprenante par bien des aspects ; encore que cette fois, c'était plus la neige à moitié fondue sur les trottoirs qui retenait son attention que toute autre chose. À son âge, il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en voir souvent.

Les Van der Halt habitent à Manhattan, à deux pas de Central Park, dans le quartier huppé de l'Upper West Side. Ils occupent un grand appartement au douzième étage du Beresford, l'un des plus prestigieux immeubles de New York, à ce que m'a dit Connolly qui possède un indéniable côté snob. Je dois reconnaître que l'endroit en impose mais je préfère tout de même les architectures plus récentes, plus… californiennes, dirais-je. Quelque chose comme la demeure de madame Judy, par exemple. Plus moderne et moins bourgeois.

C'est Sonia Van der Halt en personne qui nous a accueillis à notre arrivée, une petite femme brune au charme discret, sans aucune comparaison avec l'éblouissante beauté de son invitée. Mes hommes et moi nous sommes vus allouer nos quartiers, une pièce pour moi et une autre pour Connolly et Rodriguez, dans laquelle ils aussitôt entrepris de s'étaler comme s'ils étaient chez eux. Décidément, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre et, une fois de retour à Los Angeles, il faudra que j'organise une réunion avec tous les membres de l'équipe afin de rappeler quelques fondamentaux que certains paraissent avoir oublié. Nous ne sommes pas les premiers barbouzes venus, que diable ! Le service de sécurité d'une star telle que madame Judy ne saurait souffrir le moindre relâchement.

Après quoi, une collation a été offerte à tout le monde, et après avoir tout préparé pour le lendemain, je me suis couché sans tarder. Rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour affronter les aléas du quotidien ! Et je dois dire que le lit qu'on m'a attribué était merveilleusement moelleux. Ces gens savent recevoir.

Le lendemain matin – aujourd'hui, donc, pour quelques minutes encore – je me suis levé tôt, ai pris une douche, suis allé jeter à bas de leur lit ces deux fainéants de Connolly et Rodriguez et, après un solide petit-déjeuner – les Van der Halt ont des employés de maison remarquables en tous points de ce côté-là – je les ai entraînés avec moi pour une reconnaissance du quartier. Connolly a eu le culot de protester, arguant que 5h30 était bien trop tôt pour se lever et que « de toute façon, la patronne ne serait pas debout avant des heures ». Je l'ai toisé de mon regard le plus impressionnant – il fait peur même aux représentants des forces de l'ordre – et lui ai dit que si ses horaires ne lui convenaient pas, il était tout à fait libre d'aller s'inscrire à USAJOBS. Sans rire, s'imaginait-il, en signant ici, qu'il entrait dans un club de vacances ? À sa décharge, il s'est tenu coi et nous avons pu faire un tour complet et détaillé du pâté de maison. Il faisait froid, un froid chargé d'humidité bien différent du climat si doux de Los Angeles, et si les rues avaient été déneigées, un épais tapis blanc recouvrait par endroits les pelouses de Central Park. Nul doute que monsieur Michael prendra grand plaisir à s'amuser dans la neige, il n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'en voir, et comme tous les enfants, il adore ça. Moi pas. Cette substance glacée n'a jamais été pour moi que synonyme de routes bloquées, aéroports fermés et retards en série ; quant au ski, je laisse aux autres le plaisir d'en faire attendu qu'il m'est impossible de faire plus de trois mètres sans tomber. Madame Judy, en revanche, excelle dans ce sport – mais y a-t-il un domaine dans lequel elle ne soit pas douée ?

Quand nous sommes revenus à l'appartement, Sonia Van der Halt et madame Judy étaient en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le salon – une pièce immense offrant une vue imprenable sur Central Park – et monsieur Michael mangeait à une autre table en compagnie de deux fillettes un peu plus âgées que lui. Deux petites filles absolument identiques, jusque dans leur mise. Des jumelles, sans le moindre doute, pareillement rousses, aux yeux bleus dans un visage rond envahi de taches de rousseur. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, à l'air curieusement mélancolique, déjeunait en leur compagnie.

Madame Judy m'a fait signe d'approcher et m'a expliqué quel allait être mon travail pour la journée : son amie et elle souhaitaient se préparer pour la soirée, qui débutait à 19 heures au New York Palace Hotel, l'un des établissements les plus réputés de la ville. Ainsi, entre le coiffeur, les boutiques de confection et un passage par l'institut de beauté, elles seraient absentes jusqu'au soir. Ma tâche consistait donc à veiller sur monsieur Michael.

« Je ne peux le confier à personne d'autre », m'a-t-elle dit avec ce petit sourire assuré qui me laisse à chaque fois savoir combien la confiance qu'elle me porte est absolue. « La sécurité de Sonia est déjà assurée, je peux me contenter de vos deux hommes. Mais pour Michael je veux la meilleure des protections et je sais que vous êtes l'homme de la situation, Ark. »

Comme à chaque fois, ses paroles me sont allées tout droit au cœur. Choisir entre sa sécurité et celle de monsieur Michael est toujours pour moi un effroyable dilemme, mais elle est la mieux placée pour savoir sur qui je dois veiller en priorité. En effet, face à tous les dangers que recèle cette immense jungle urbaine, c'est moi qui suis le plus apte à protéger ce petit innocent.

« Ah, j'oubliais, a-t-elle ajouté avec un joli rire, vous veillerez aussi sur Tara et Lisa, les filles de Sonia, ainsi que leur gouvernante, Hannelore. Quant au programme de la journée, voyez avec elle. Je sais que votre sens de l'organisation est irréprochable. »

« Maman, nous a interrompu une petite voix flûtée, est-ce qu'on peut aller jouer dans notre chambre avec Michael avant de sortir ? »

Une des jumelles se tenait devant la table, revêtue d'une robe-chasuble en velours azur, ses longs cheveux roux retenus par un ruban assorti. Il lui manquait une incisive – la droite – que dévoilait un sourire à la fois timide et enjôleur.

« Bien sûr, Tara chérie », lui a répondu sa mère, sans hésiter le moins du monde sur son identification alors que j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de la distinguer de sa sœur, habillée exactement de la même manière – et à qui il manquait la même incisive. Sans attendre, elles se sont placées de part et d'autre de monsieur Michael et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot, l'ont entraîné hors du salon.

« Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Ark, m'a dit madame Van der Halt. Tara et Lisa sont parfois un peu turbulentes, mais vous savez comment sont les enfants. Hannelore vous accompagnera, elle s'occupe des filles depuis plusieurs mois et leur enseigne aussi l'allemand. Si vous avez le moindre problème, elle saura vous conseiller. »

J'ai lancé un regard dubitatif à la jeune fille blonde et mince qui continuait à déjeuner sans nous accorder la moindre attention, comme absorbée par des pensées d'une profondeur dépassant largement notre triste condition humaine. Au saut du lit, elle arborait déjà un air las et déprimé, fort peu seyant, à mon avis, à une personne chargée de l'éducation d'enfants.

« C'est entendu, Hannelore ? Monsieur Ark vous accompagnera tout au long de la journée afin de vous aider à veiller sur les enfants. »

La jeune fille m'a lancé un regard singulier – curieux mélange de pitié et de résignation – et a incliné la tête.

« _Ja_, madame », a-t-elle dit avec un accent prononcé.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller trouver Rodriguez et Connolly pour les briefer sur leur mission – ô combien importante ! – de la journée, un cri aigu a soudain retenti, à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Le cri de terreur d'un enfant que j'ai aussitôt reconnu comme étant celui de monsieur Michael. Il était en danger !

« Maaamaaan ! »

Avant que j'aie le temps de me ruer dans le couloir, la main sur la crosse de mon fidèle Desert Eagle, monsieur Michael a fait irruption dans le salon, en larmes. Et dans quel état ! Habillé d'une robe rose à volants et barbouillé de rouge à lèvres ! Je n'étais pas revenu de ma stupéfaction que les jumelles ont déboulé à leur tour, brandissant pour l'une une boîte de fard à paupière et pour l'autre une brosse à cheveux. Monsieur Michael a hurlé et s'est jeté dans les bras de sa maman tandis que les deux petites sorcières le suivaient en riant aux éclats.

« Allons, mes chéries, n'embêtez pas notre invité, s'est contenté de dire leur mère. Les garçons n'aiment pas s'habiller comme des filles.

- On jouait à la poupée, a déclaré celle qui tenait la brosse, avec un sourire innocent. C'est lui qui a voulu.

- Hé bien, jouez à autre chose. Avez-vous décidé où vous voulez aller vous promener aujourd'hui ?

- Au FAO Schwartz ! se sont écrié en chœur sa sœur et elle. On n'a pas terminé notre commande au Père Noël !

- Très bien. Hannelore vous fera une liste. Tu vas voir, Michael, c'est le plus grand magasin de jouets de tout le pays, tu vas beaucoup aimer, a déclaré Sonia Van der Halt d'un ton bienveillant tandis que de l'autre côté de la pièce, la jeune nounou allemande me lançait un regards résigné.

- Et après, on ira manger au restaurant, a achevé celle des fillettes qui n'avait pas lâché le boîtier de fard.

- Oui ! Et après, on ira au zoo, a renchéri sa sœur.

- Et à la patinoire !

- Et au théâtre voir une comédie musicale !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mes trésors. Ne sont-elles pas amusantes ? Elles savent déjà ce qu'elles veulent. Tout à fait moi à leur âge ! »

Madame Judy et elle ont ri, et moi qui escomptais une punition pour ces petites pestes après la manière inqualifiable dont elles s'étaient conduites avec monsieur Michael en ai été pour mes frais. Quel laxisme !

« Allez vous préparer, mes puces, a minaudé leur mère. Hannelore, débarbouillez donc Michael et préparez les filles, Judy et moi devons partir tôt, nous avons le premier rendez-vous chez Sally, et il reste beaucoup à faire pour le gala de ce soir. »

La jeune Allemande a entraîné monsieur Michael dans la salle de bains et, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, j'ai surpris les deux petites héritières Van der Halt qui pouffaient sous cape en les regardant. S'il y avait bien un danger duquel je devais protéger ce petit innocent de Michael, c'était ces deux graines de délinquantes. Filles de magnat de la finance ou pas, elles allaient devoir bien se tenir ! Cette Hannelore manquait singulièrement d'autorité, mais avec moi, c'est une autre paire de manches ; demandez à mes hommes.

Connolly et Rodriguez, justement, ont paru ravi d'apprendre qu'ils allaient passer leur journée en compagnie de madame Judy. Ce gros rustre de Rodriguez a même ajouté qu'il ne « savait pas y faire avec les gosses » et que « les deux petites rouquines étaient sans doute trop coriaces pour lui. » Après quoi, il m'a souhaité bonne chance d'un air compatissant.

Sitôt de retour à Los Angeles, une sérieuse réunion de mise au point s'impose.

Nous sommes donc partis, à bord d'un véhicule un peu moins imposant et tape à l'œil que la limousine, pour FAO Schwartz, le plus célèbre magasin de jouets de la ville. Je suis un homme que peu de choses parviennent à impressionner, et tout au long de ma carrière, j'ai vu des choses proprement étonnantes ; mais force est de reconnaître que cet endroit est un véritable temple à la gloire du jouet sous toutes ses formes. Jamais je n'oserais prétendre que monsieur Michael est un enfant gâté – horrible expression qui ne lui correspond pas du tout ! – mais Noëls et anniversaires sont toujours pour lui l'occasion de recevoir de très nombreux cadeaux. Et pourtant, dans ce magasin gigantesque aux rayons débordant de peluches et jeux en tous genres, on aurait dit qu'il venait de pénétrer dans une contrée magique, le Royaume des Enfants. Il était proprement émerveillé.

Avec des piaulements aigus, les jumelles l'ont bousculé et se sont lancées à l'assaut de l'allée principale du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à un bison en peluche grandeur nature qui trônait sur une plateforme au milieu de tout une faune exotique.

« Hannelore ! ont-elles glapi à l'unisson. Celle-là ! On la veut ! »

Avant que leur nounou ait le temps de tirer un calepin de son sac, les deux tornades miniatures sont reparties, vers un éléphant cette fois. Mais qui peut bien avoir envie d'acheter un pachyderme en peluche ?

« Ça aussi ! Ça aussi ! » ont crié les filles, et Hannelore a dûment consigné dans son carnet les références et le prix de chacun des animaux. Mille dollars pièce ! Il faut être complètement fou ! La somme n'a pas paru émouvoir ma compagne qui a replacé le calepin dans son sac et s'est empressée d'accourir à l'appel insistant des deux filles de sa patronne, vautrées au beau milieu d'un îlot envahi de poupées. Qu'elles voulaient toutes, bien évidemment. Personne n'a jamais dû leur dire « non » une seule fois dans leur vie, et certainement pas leur gouvernante. Ah ! Avec moi, les choses ne passeraient pas comme ça !

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures nous avons passé à arpenter le magasin en long, en large et en travers, mais je commençais à avoir les jambes raides lorsque nous avons enfin franchi les grandes portes vitrées dans l'autre sens. Monsieur Michael affichait un air quelque peu dépité, mais j'imaginais bien sa frustration, ne rien pouvoir acheter de cette débauche de marchandises tandis que les deux chipies qui nous accompagnaient établissaient une liste toujours plus longue. J'ai failli céder et lui acheter quelque chose, mais Noël est tout proche et je sais que de nombreux cadeaux l'attendront sous le sapin dressé dans le salon de la maison familiale. J'y ai apporté ma modeste contribution, d'ailleurs : une réplique de mon Desert Eagle qui lance des billes de plastique (biodégradables), il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre à se défendre ! C'est moi qui l'instruirai, bien sûr.

Il était plus de onze heures et demie quand nous avons quitté le magasin de jouets, et Hannelore a suggéré d'aller déjeuner. Avant cela, j'ai passé un coup de fil à Rodriguez afin de savoir si tout se passait bien dans la surveillance de madame Judy et il m'a assuré que « tout marchait comme sur des roulettes ». Je peux lui faire confiance : Rodriguez manque singulièrement de finesse mais il connaît son affaire. Le cœur léger – autant que peut l'être celui d'un garde du corps en mission – j'ai donc suivi Hannelore jusqu'au restaurant où les Van der Halt avaient leurs habitudes.

Le Grand Hyatt est le restaurant du New York City Hotel, un établissement de grand standing, de style rococo. Tout n'y est que marbre et dorure ! C'est un style que certains apprécient, mais madame Judy préfère les constructions résolument plus modernes. Quoi qu'il en soit, au vu de la carte, il ne fait nul doute que le service est soigné et qu'on y mange bien.

« Hé bien, mesdemoiselles, qu'avez-vous envie de commander ? » a demandé Hannelore, tandis que je détaillais le menu à monsieur Michael.

Tara et Lisa ont longuement consulté la carte, ont réclamé des explications, sont revenues à la carte puis se sont regardé et ont déclaré à l'unisson :

« On veut aller au restaurant chinois ! »

L'élégante serveuse qui attendait pour prendre notre commande a ouvert des yeux étonnés tandis qu'Hannelore paraissait se tasser sur sa chaise.

« Voyons, mesdemoiselles, la dame attend que vous vous décidiez, il fallait dire avant que vous vouliez déjeuner ailleurs.

- Non ! On veut aller au restaurant chinois ! » a insisté l'une de ces petites pestes. Désireuse d'appuyer son propos, sa sœur est intervenue, d'une manière bien différente mais redoutablement efficace. En l'espace d'une seconde, son petit visage s'est crispé, ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes et elle a laissé échapper un braillement plaintif, augure d'une crise de sanglots bruyante et prolongée. Hannelore a repoussé sa chaise, a pris les filles par la main et a quitté la table, où monsieur Michael et moi étions toujours assis, échangeant des regards éberlués avec la serveuse. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce caprice ?

Alors qu'elles atteignaient les portes, la petite pleureuse s'est retournée vers nous, toute trace de larmes effacée, et nous a tiré la langue d'un air moqueur.

« Mademoiselle Hannelore, ai-je dit une fois dans la rue, vous ne devez pas céder comme ça à chaque fois. Ce ne sont que des petites filles, voyons.

- _Ach_, monsieur Ark… On voit bien que vous ne les connaissez pas… » a-t-elle soupiré d'un ton résigné.

Il ferait beau voir que je me laisse intimider par deux gamines de six ans, moi qui ai commandé à des bataillons entiers de gaillards moins recommandables les uns que les autres ! J'ai dépassé les jumelles qui avançaient en sautillant le long du trottoir et me suis planté devant elles pour les toiser de mon air le plus menaçant.

« Tu as envie de faire pipi, monsieur ? m'a demandé Tara – ou bien Lisa – en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

- Ou alors… popo ? » a gloussé sa sœur, ce qui les a fait rire sous cape pendant deux bonnes minutes. Hannelore et Michael nous observaient en silence, quelques pas plus loin.

« Ça suffit ! ai-je ordonné. Vous allez commencer par me dire qui vous êtes !

- Moi, c'est Tara, a dit l'une.

- Et moi, c'est Lisa, a dit l'autre, chacune arborant un sourire odieusement narquois.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. En vrai, Tara c'est moi, a dit « Lisa ».

- Et moi, c'est Lisa », a fait l'autre. J'ai senti la moutarde me monter au nez et, assez étrangement, j'ai ressenti au plus profond de moi le même sentiment d'impuissance et de frustration que face à Claude au cours d'un combat de « pierre-papier-ciseaux » ; cette conviction que, quoi je fasse, je ne remporterai pas la partie.

« Gorille-patate, on va manger ? » a soudain demandé monsieur Michael, et les deux petites chipies se sont esclaffées avant de se mettre à chantonner « Gorille-patate ! Gorille-patate ! » à pleins poumons. Hannelore m'a adressé un regard désolé et nous avons repris notre chemin jusqu'à un restaurant vietnamien appelé Grand Bo Ky. Mais qu'ont-ils donc tous avec les Asiatiques ? Tout le monde s'est donc gavé de nouilles sautées et de viande en sauce aigre-douce, mais de temps à autres, j'entendais ces horribles gamines ricaner en me regardant et un « Gorille-patate ! » voletait jusqu'à mes oreilles. Sales pestes. Mais comment ces Van der Halt élèvent-ils leurs enfants ?

Le repas achevé, et sans laisser à ce pauvre monsieur Michael l'opportunité d'émettre un quelconque souhait quant à _ses_ envies, les jumelles ont déclaré qu'elles voulaient se rendre au jardin zoologique aménagé dans Central Park. Les désirs de ces petites sauterelles étant des ordres, il a fallu nous hâter pour arriver là-bas avant 14h30 afin d'assister en direct au repas des pingouins. Il faut dire que le spectacle, pour inhabituel qu'il soit, ne manque pas d'intérêt, et monsieur Michael paraissait presque aussi émerveillé que dans le magasin de jouets. Les animaux plaisent aux enfants, surtout les plus exotiques. Cependant, délaissant les lions, les ours et autres singes, les filles se sont ensuite précipitées vers le vivarium.

Je n'éprouve personnellement pas une attirance folle pour les animaux, quels qu'ils soient, mais je dois reconnaître que les reptiles et les batraciens sont des espèces pour le moins fascinantes. Penser que la morsure d'un serpent corail ou d'un taïpan du désert peut tuer quelqu'un en quelques minutes est assez glaçant, et que dire de cette variété de grenouille d'Amazonie dont la peau exsude un venin si puissant qu'il cause la mort au contact de la plus infime blessure ? Je me demande si Chen serait intéressé par leur étude, dans la mesure où il a décidé de se lancer dans l'usage des poisons ?

Passant devant un enclos vitré dans lequel paressaient deux énormes alligators, les jumelles se sont mises à sautiller avec excitation et ont déclaré qu'elles souhaitaient avoir les mêmes.

« Mais des bébés, pour qu'ils s'habituent, a précisé Lisa (ou Tara).

- On les appellera Néron et Brutus, comme dans _Bernard et Bianca_, a renchéri sa sœur.

- Et quand ils seront grands, on les lâchera sur Gorille-patate ! » ont-elles conclu en chœur avec un large sourire. Il y a vraiment des fessées qui se perdent.

« Non ! s'est écrié monsieur Michael en se plaçant devant moi, les poings serrés. Je vous défends de toucher à Gorille-patate ! Vous êtes méchantes ! »

Comme je l'ai dit, tout au long de ma carrière j'ai assisté à des choses que n'imagineraient même pas la plupart des gens. Mon cœur s'est endurci mission après mission, car être faible, c'était mourir. Pourtant, quand j'ai vu monsieur Michael tenir tête à ces deux petites harpies capricieuses, plus grandes et plus âgées que lui, j'ai senti une étrange émotion me comprimer la poitrine. Ma profession n'est pas toujours gratifiante ; beaucoup de travail et de stress, et peu de repos. Mais là, je venais de recevoir ma plus belle preuve de reconnaissance, de celles qui vous poussent à reculer vos limites et vous dévouer corps et âmes à ceux que vous protégez. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Allons, les enfants, soyez sages, est intervenue Hannelore d'un ton anxieux, sans doute soucieuse d'éviter un nouvel éclat. Nous reparlerons plus tard de cette histoire de crocodiles. Où voulez-vous aller, maintenant ?

- Au glacier ! » se sont exclamées les jumelles et sans attendre, comme toujours, elles ont couru vers la sortie, poursuivies par Hannelore. Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où lui vient cet air épuisé qu'elle arbore dès le lever, et j'imagine que psychologiquement, ça ne doit pas être beaucoup plus riant. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien pousser quelqu'un à venir de si loin pour subir jour après jour les caprices de deux gamines aussi infernales ? Elle doit vraiment être à court d'argent.

En dépit du froid humide qui enveloppait toute la ville, il y avait la queue devant le NYC Icy, une petite boutique qui ne payait pas de vraiment de mine mais apparemment plutôt courue. En effet, on ne se moque pas des clients ici, les cornets qu'on y propose sont énormes. Sans parler des parfums ! Il faut venir jusqu'à New York pour trouver des glaces à la citrouille ou au beurre de cacahuète. Si monsieur Michael a choisi un cornet tout ce qu'il y a de classique vanille-chocolat, Lisa (ou Tara) a pris bubble-gum et sa sœur pudding au riz. Rien que voir les couleurs coupe absolument toute envie d'y goûter, si vous voulez mon avis.

Les deux diablesses avaient à peine achevé leurs glaces qu'elles ont réclamé un tour à la patinoire. Et, bien entendu, nous nous sommes exécutés.

La patinoire du Rockefeller Center est une grande patinoire à ciel ouvert installée chaque année durant la période hivernale. Juste à côté s'élève un sapin de Noël de vingt-cinq mètres de haut, décoré et illuminé de spectaculaire manière. Chaque premier mardi de décembre, c'est une star qui procède à son illumination, et je vous laisse deviner qui l'a fait l'année dernière ? Madame Judy, bien sûr. Et l'instant a été grandiose.

À peine arrivées, les jumelles se sont ruées sur le guichet de location des patins et ont réclamé une paire pour tout le monde. Mais si monsieur Michael a poussé des cris de joie, il n'en a pas été de même pour moi. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une sainte horreur des sports de glisse, aussi ai-je décliné.

« Non ! Gorille-patate aussi ! a ordonné Tara (ou alors Lisa).

- Négatif, petite demoiselle. Je suis là pour surveiller, pas pour m'amuser.

- Mais moi, je veux ! » a insisté la petite peste en relevant le menton d'un air de défi. Nous nous sommes mesurés du regard un bref instant puis la gamine a déclaré, avec un sourire matois :

« Puisque c'est comme ça, quand on sera rentré, je dirai à maman que tu nous a crié dessus, que tu nous a menacé de nous jeter dans la fosse des ours, et qu'à midi, tu as voulu nous obliger à manger des brocolis ! »

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Hannelore est intervenue, le visage blême.

« Oh ! Mademoiselle ! Je vous en prie, ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! » Puis elle s'est retournée vers moi, une lueur de panique dans les yeux.

« Tara et Lisa sont allergiques aux brocolis, en manger peut les rendre terriblement malades ! Si leurs parents l'apprennent, leur colère sera terrible et je perdrai sans doute ma place !

- Mais elles n'ont pas mangé de brocolis ! ai-je protesté.

- Qui pensez-vous que madame Van der Halt croira ? »

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à monsieur Michael, déjà affairé à lacer ses patins, et aux jumelles qui me regardaient, les mains sur les hanches et une expression sardonique sur le visage. J'ai songé à toutes ces années passées au service de madame Judy, et j'ai pris conscience que je frisais-là l'incident diplomatique. Comment me serait-il possible ensuite de me regarder dans une glace en sachant que la réputation de celle qui m'employait depuis si longtemps avait été souillée par ma faute, sans parler du fait d'être indirectement responsable d'un licenciement ? Je n'ai pu faire autrement qu'obtempérer et suis allé, à mon tour, chercher une paire de patins.

La demi-heure qui a suivi a été cauchemardesque, et je n'en conserve que le souvenir de chutes violentes et de glissades incontrôlées, tandis que les deux petites sorcières Van der Halt papillonnaient autour de moi comme si elles étaient nées avec des patins aux pieds. Meurtri dans ma chair et ma dignité, j'ai fini par me traîner jusqu'au bord pour y attendre que les autres aient fini de s'amuser, en songeant que, peut-être, je devrais prendre quelques cours, car comment être efficace si, d'aventure, je devais être amené à récidiver ? Un garde du corps chevronné se doit d'être polyvalent. Il faudra que je parle à madame Judy de quelques sessions de formation.

Tout juste sorties de la patinoire, et aussi fraîches qu'au saut du lit, Tara et Lisa ont réclamé à cor et à cris d'aller faire un tour au Rockefeller Center, complexe gigantesque formé d'établissements commerciaux et de loisirs, ainsi que de bureaux. En cette période, bien évidemment, les magasins grouillaient de monde à un point tel que j'en avais le tournis. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des jumelles qui couraient partout, voulaient toucher à tout, et qu'Hannelore était sans cesse en train d'essayer de réfréner ; rien ne paraît être en mesure de vider les batteries où elles stockent leur réserve d'énergie. Alors que nous passions devant une boutique qui vendait des articles et décorations de Noël, elles ont subitement paru être prises de frénésie et ont réclamé avec insistance une tenue de lutin pour elles et monsieur Michael.

« Et Gorille-patate sera monsieur Noël et Hannelore, madame Noël, a conclu Lisa (ou était-ce Tara ?), désignant sur un cintre deux costumes assortis dont l'un comportait une jupe d'un beau rouge vif.

- Mademoiselle… a tenté sa nounou, visiblement au bord de la rupture.

- Brocolis », a menacé la gamine, et il ne nous restait plus alors qu'à nous exécuter. Il m'est arrivé, au cours de mes années de service, d'avoir à revêtir des costumes pas toujours très orthodoxes ; mais jamais encore je n'avais eu à me travestir en père Noël. En outre, ma taille n'était plus disponible et celui que j'ai dû enfiler était trop étriqué et entravait mes mouvements. Les enfants, eux, étaient ravis, bien entendu, et ils ont voulu aller s'amuser dans la neige qui s'amoncelait en congères dans certains endroits de Central Park.

Nous étions en train de longer la Cinquième Avenue pour gagner le parc lorsque le drame s'est produit. Tout est allé si vite que j'ai encore du mal à reconstituer ce qui s'est passé mais le simple fait d'évoquer cet instant terrible, qui aurait pu connaître un tragique épilogue, suffit à me faire trembler. Tandis qu'Hannelore s'efforçait d'expliquer à Tara (ou sa sœur) qu'il n'était pas possible « d'emprunter » les rennes du zoo, même pour quelques heures, Lisa (ou sa sœur) trottinait quelques mètres plus en avant en compagnie de monsieur Michael. Soudain, comme tous deux arrivaient à la hauteur d'une camionnette blanche rangée le long du trottoir, sa porte latérale coulissante s'est ouverte, un homme habillé en père Noël en est sorti et, avant que quiconque ait pu faire un seul geste, il a saisi à bras-le corps les deux enfants et les a jetés dans le véhicule qui a démarré aussitôt.

Passée la première seconde de surprise, mes réflexes bien rodés ont joué et j'ai plongé la main sous ma veste pour en tirer mon arme ; sauf que le costume de père Noël était fermé par de gros boutons noirs et qu'il m'a été impossible de me saisir de mon Desert Eagle avant que la camionnette ne s'insère dans le trafic. Je me suis mis à courir à sa suite, engoncé dans ce maudit costume trop petit, ma fausse barbe me fouettant le visage et à demi aveuglé par mon bonnet tandis que derrière moi, Hannelore et Tara/Lisa hurlaient à l'aide.

J'ai couru du plus vite que j'ai pu mais, par un infernal coup du sort, le véhicule a rapidement changé de voie et j'ai compris que si je perdais sa trace, c'en serait fini. Les monstres qui venaient d'agir étaient sans doute des kidnappeurs professionnels, et qui pouvait dire quel sort ils réservaient à leurs petits prisonniers ? Monsieur Michael, que j'étais censé protéger par tous les moyens, venait d'être enlevé juste devant mes yeux et je n'avais rien pu faire ! Pour la première fois de ma carrière, j'ai senti la panique et le désespoir m'envahir. Je devais agir, et je ne savais plus quoi faire. S'il arrivait quelque chose à monsieur Michael, jamais je ne m'en remettrais !

J'ai soudain senti qu'on se suspendait lourdement à mon bras et un petit lutin terrorisé a levé vers moi un visage baigné de larmes.

« Gorille-patate ! Sauve Lisa ! a sangloté celle qui était donc officiellement Tara. S'il te plaîîîîît ! »

Cette intervention m'a sorti de mon désarroi et je me suis senti à nouveau en possession de tous mes moyens. Il _fallait _agir. J'ai traversé la rue comme un dératé et ai bondi à bord d'une des calèches stationnées devant l'hôtel Plaza après en avoir expulsé le cocher.

« Yaaaaaah ! » ai-je crié en secouant les rênes – mais la rosse attelée à la petite voiture n'a pas daigné agiter une oreille.

« Laissez-moi faire ! » a intimé une voix au fort accent allemand, et avant que j'aie le temps de faire un seul geste, Hannelore et Tara avaient grimpé à leur tour dans la calèche, et la nounou m'a arraché les rênes des mains. D'un claquement sec, elle a lancé le cheval qui, après avoir trotté sur quelques mètres, s'est mis à galoper le long de la rue.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, monsieur Ark, je m'occupe de la calèche ! » a ajouté Hannelore d'un ton assuré que je ne lui connaissais pas tandis que Tara s'accrochait à elle en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés. J'ai enfin pu libérer mon arme des vêtements qui l'emprisonnaient et me suis mis debout sur le siège du cocher afin de localiser la camionnette au milieu de la circulation. Elle n'avait pas encore disparu à l'angle de l'avenue.

« Ils sont là-bas ! ai-je hurlé. Foncez, Hannelore ! »

Plutôt que s'immiscer dans la circulation, ce qui aurait été inutile et dangereux, Hannelore a fait monter la calèche sur le large trottoir de manière à remonter la file des véhicules. Les piétons s'écartaient devant nous d'un air sidéré, trop surpris pour nous invectiver, et nous avons eu tôt fait de revenir à la hauteur de la camionnette que conduisait un autre père Noël. À partir de là, il fallait agir vite et surtout ne pas mettre la vie des enfants en danger. Si Connolly et Rodriguez avaient été là, nous aurions neutralisé le véhicule en un rien de temps mais tout seul je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le stopper à tout prix.

« Freinez, Hannelore ! »

Arc-bouté sur le siège du cocher, un pied sur la banquette passager, j'ai encaissé le premier choc du ralentissement et ai fait feu dans les pneus de la camionnette qui est immédiatement partie en travers de la chaussée. La portière latérale s'est ouverte et le second père Noël est apparu, tenant contre lui un lutin terrifié que j'ai aussitôt reconnu comme étant monsieur Michael.

« N'approchez pas ou je liquide le gosse ! » a-t-il menacé, pressant le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe de son petit otage, tandis que j'entendais Lisa geindre de frayeur derrière lui. Le monstre ! Mes automatismes se sont immédiatement mis en place, comme si ma raison était reléguée au second plan, et j'ai tiré mon Flash-ball de mon holster. Mon bras n'a pas tremblé quand j'ai visé sa tête et deux tirs en plein front ont eu raison de lui. Voyant cela, le conducteur a tenté de s'enfuir mais je l'ai stoppé net dans sa fuite – le Flash-ball est certes doté d'une létalité atténuée mais il n'en demeure pas moins une arme. Alors, Hannelore, Tara et moi avons bondi à bas de la calèche et sommes allés chercher Michael et Lisa qui s'étaient retranchés dans la camionnette et n'osaient plus en sortir. C'était fini. J'avais réussi.

C'est alors qu'une véritable escouade de policiers, sortie de je ne sais où, a fait irruption tout autour de nous et nous ont mis en joue comme si nous étions de vulgaires malfaiteurs. Ils parlaient de nous conduire tous au poste quand Tara s'est plantée devant celui qui paraissait être le chef, a croisé les bras et a déclaré d'une voix autoritaire :

« Je suis Tara Van der Halt, des méchants pères Noël ont voulu enlever ma sœur et Michael et c'est Hannelore et Gorille-patate qui les ont sauvés, alors laissez-les tranquilles ou je téléphone à mon papa ! »

Sa sœur s'est portée à mes côtés et s'est suspendue à la manche (trop courte) de ma veste rouge.

« Gorille-patate c'est le meilleur ! a-t-elle renchéri d'un ton vibrant. Vous avez pas le droit de le mettre en prison ! »

En fin de compte, les explications d'Hannelore et la déposition de plusieurs témoins, ainsi qu'un coup de fil à monsieur Van der Halt, ont dissipé les doutes et, après tant d'émotions, nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement pour y terminer la soirée. »

Ark enregistre son journal et éteint son ordinateur. La journée du 23 décembre est définitivement entamée, et après un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre où dort Michael, il va à son tour se coucher. L'avion pour Los Angeles décolle à 15 heures, ce qui lui laisse une marge confortable pour récupérer.

Quelques heures plus tard, cependant, c'est un réveil brutal qui l'arrache à son sommeil : en même temps que la lumière déferle dans sa chambre, deux tornades miniatures se jettent sur son lit et commencent à rebondir dessus.

« Gorille-patate ! Debout ! Lève-toi ! »

Tout en se débattant pour émerger de la brume dans laquelle il est plongé, Ark identifie néanmoins les jumelles, revêtues de pyjamas jaunes assortis, qui prennent visiblement son lit pour un trampoline. Il est encore tôt. Avant qu'il ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lisa (ou alors Tara) s'accroche à son bras et le tire de côté, manquant le faire tomber de son couchage.

« Il faut que tu te lèves, Gorille-patate ! Hannelore nous a promis qu'elle allait nous donner des cours d'équitation et on veut que ce soit toi qui nous surveilles, tu es trop fort. Allez, debout ! »

Poussé, tiré, harcelé, c'est un Ark éperdu qui est entraîné hors de sa chambre par des jumelles surexcitées, et qui songe, en croisant le regard désolé d'une Hannelore en chemise de nuit dans le couloir, qu'il a grand-hâte de regagner Los Angeles !

FIN

* * *

**Le Beresford** : Construit en 1929, le Beresford, situé au 211 West Central Park, entre les 81e et 82e rues, est un immeuble « haut de gamme », de 23 étages. Il tire son nom de l'Hôtel Beresford, qui avait occupé le site depuis 1889. Contrairement à certaines prestigieuses copropriétés de Manhattan, le Beresford accepte célébrités ou politiciens comme résidents.  
**USAJOBS** : équivalent américain du Pôle emploi en ligne.  
**Sally** : il s'agit de Sally Hershberger, propriétaire de salons de coiffure très chics. Le prix d'une coupe de cheveux classique est d'environ 400 euros, et il faut s'inscrire sur une liste d'attente assez longue et qui donne priorité aux clients les plus fidèles et les plus célèbres.  
**Serpent Corail et Taïpan du désert** : Le terme serpents corail s'applique à un groupe étendu de serpents élapidés qui peuvent être divisés en deux groupes distincts, le groupe du nouveau monde et les serpents corail de l'ancien monde. Ils sont parmi les plus venimeux au monde. Le taïpan du désert est une espèce de serpent australien, lui aussi de la famille des élapidés, considérée comme la plus venimeuse au monde. Son venin est 200 fois plus toxique que celui du crotale diamantin et 5 fois plus que celui du cobra ; une dose de son venin neurotoxique est capable de tuer 100 hommes adultes.  
Tous les lieux cités dans cette histoire existent réellement.


End file.
